Vete a la Cama
by beatleing
Summary: Una pequeña idea que surgió despues del capítulo 5x03, luego de que Ross le dijera a Demelza que si ella no hubiera ido a él esa noche él la hubiera ido a buscar... ¿Hubiera sido así?


"Vete a la cama. Vete a la cama ¡ahora!" Ross le gruñó. Hacía un momento esos labios que ahora le ordenaban exasperados habían estado contra los suyos. Se habían estrellado sobre sus saladas lágrimas en un intento de acallar el llanto que el mismo había causado con sus crueles palabras. Palabras que en cualquier otro día no habrían tenido mayor efecto en ella, ni incluso su enfado, Demelza ya estaba acostumbrada al cambiante humor de su amo, pero no ese día. No en ese momento cuando ella se estaba despidiendo del único hogar que había conocido, no luego de que su padre le dijera que debía volver a Illugan, a ayudar con su nueva familia, a pudrirse en esa cabaña destartalada sin poder ver de nuevo el mundo que había conocido en esos tres años que había vivido en Nampara. Y por eso ella había derramado esas lágrimas ante su amenaza de llevarla de nuevo con su padre, ¡por supuesto que a el no le importaría! Ella no era importante para él, era solo su ayudante de cocina. O al menos eso había creído hasta que sus labios estuvieron en los suyos. Su llanto se detuvo de inmediato, todo lo que podía sentir era el calor de su mano tomándola fuertemente del brazo y su aliento a ron en su cara. El había cerrado los ojos, bien apretados mientras la besaba. ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con que el Señor Ross la besara? ¿Cuántas veces lo había observado trabajando en los campos o bañándose en las cristalinas aguas de Nampara Cove y se había quedado recostada en la hierba pensando en su amo? Sabía que nunca nada ocurriría entre ellos. Ella era solo una niña a sus ojos y algún día llegaría el momento en que el Señor Ross llevara a una dama a su casa. Todos los amos lo hacían, el nunca se fijaría en ella. Pero él había cerrado los ojos. El dio el primer beso, pero ella había dado el segundo, y el tercero. Y no se hubiera detenido de no ser por que al abrir sus ojos y verla la había enviado a su cuarto como a una chiquilla, como a la niña que ella era para él. Y allí se había quedado, sola en la oscura sala se sentó en el piso abrazando sus rodillas. Ya no le quedaba ninguna esperanza de poder quedarse en su hogar, estaba claro que él no intercedería ante su padre, no después de lo de esta noche. Demelza llevó la comida que había preparado para su amo y la dejó junto a Garrick, luego guardó la copa que Ross había dejado sobre la mesa en el modular y después de apagar las velas se dirigió a su habitación.

Ross apoyó la botella de alcohol sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana de su cuarto. Ya había bebido demasiado y el alcohol no hacía nada para quitar el sabor de los labios de Demelza de los suyos. ¡Dios, que canalla era! Precisamente él, que se consideraba tan justo con las causas de los más necesitados, tan simpatético con las necesidades de sus empleados. ¿Acaso no había estado ese mismo día tratando de salvar la vida de un amigo en problemas? Y de nada había servido. Y encima de su inoperancia ahora tenía que agregar a su conciencia haber abusado de la confianza de su criada. De su amiga. Ross se dejó caer en la cama. Pasó una mano por su rostro y se sacudió el cabello. En sus dedos aún podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, la humedad en sus mejillas. De su mente no podía quitar la imagen de como lucía con ese vestido verde, enmarcada bajo la puerta, con la luz que entraba por la ventana resaltando cada curva de su joven cuerpo. No, no podía pensar en ella de esa forma. El era su amo y ella merecía su respeto y su distancia. Lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos, no podía volver a pasar. Ya medio pueblo hablaba de ellos, no podía dar fundamento a los chismes. Ella no se lo merecía. Había llegado a su casa una niña, había trabajado duro, había crecido, y él confiaba en ella su hogar, su cuidado y últimamente sus pensamientos. No, no podía arruinar lo que era posiblemente la única gota de alegría que tenía en su vida. Aún cuando se veía tan tentadora en ese vestido. El vestido que había pertenecido a su madre, y que en ella se veía holgado, al parecer no tenía nada debajo… No. No debía pensar en eso. En que estaba desnuda bajo el vestido. Maldición. Bruscamente se quitó las botas y el chaleco lo tiró sobre una silla y se recostó en su cama. Ross intentó pensar en otra cosa. Intento pensar en Jim Carter y en como esa noche seguramente se estaba hundiendo en la miseria de una abarrotada, sucia y fría cárcel. Si él tan solo hubiera jugado según las reglas, si discretamente hubiera hablado con el magistrado, complaciente y agachando la cabeza. Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por su orgullo probablemente ahora Jim estaría junto a su familia. Con Jinny y su pequeño hijo recién nacido. ¿De qué servía ahora todo lo que había hecho por el? ¿La cabaña y la boda? Ross recordaba ese día. Una tarde alegre entre los días grises que veían pasar su vida. Demelza había estado feliz ese día, habían ido a caballo, ella sentada atrás, sus manos ocasionalmente tomando su cintura. Ross espoleaba a Darkie para que fuera rápido, de modo que ella se tuviese que agarrarse más fuerte de su cuerpo. Era algo que le gustaba hacer cada vez que cabalgaban juntos, le gustaba sentir el calor de su pecho contra su espalda. Dios, ¿desde hacía cuánto tiempo?

Ross se giró sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y se obligó a dormir. Pero lo único que consiguió en la oscuridad de su mente fue verla a ella. Bailando entre las personas invitadas al casamiento aquel día. Sonriente, contenta, seductora. Ya no era una niña. El mismo había visto como algunos jóvenes de la aldea se acercaban a hablar con ella, como la miraban y murmuraban entre ellos observándola. Demelza ya tenía diecisiete años, otras jóvenes de su edad ya estaban casadas. Jinny misma ya tenía un hijo y era aun más joven que Demelza. Pero el no le había prestado atención, él no la había visto de esa forma. No hasta esa noche, o hasta la boda de Jim Carter… Pero si te gusta cuando ella está cerca tuyo, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Te gusta hablar con ella y mirarla de reojo mientras hace sus tareas alrededor de la casa. Te gusta verla sonreír y haces lo posible para que ría. Te detienes a hablar con ella siempre antes de salir de la casa. Te gustó presionar los labios en los de ella y te gustó que ella te besara también. Solo el sentido del deber te detuvo antes… Ross volvió a mirar el techo. Por un instante pensó en que debería ir a visitar a Margaret en la posada, pero la idea no le atraía en lo absoluto, no era a ella a quien quería. Esta bien, se dio por vencido, él quería estar con Demelza, la deseaba. Quería besarla de nuevo, quería quitarle ese vestido y ver su cuerpo, acariciarla y dormir con ella. Pero reconocercelo a si mismo no significaba que fuera a hacer nada. El seguía siendo su amo, responsable por su bienestar, el seguía siendo un hombre honorable. ¿Y crees que todos los hombres serán tan honorables como tú? La voz en su cabeza preguntó de nuevo. Ella ya está en edad de casarse, ¿que harás cuando un pobre muchacho venga a tu casa a pedirte su mano?... Pues lo sacaría corriendo a punta de pistola, eso es lo que haría. Ross se sentó en la cama agitado tras oír un ladrido de Garrick.

Demelza se había quitado el vestido verde por sobre su cabeza sin ningún problema. No le había hecho falta desatar las cintas en la espalda, ni para ponérselo ni para sacárselo. La seda se había sentido suave sobre su piel, ella nunca había visto una tela tan bonita. Se había puesto la enagua para dormir, pero no tenía sueño. No después de lo que había sucedido. Se quedó sentada un largo rato sobre su catre, Garrick acostado junto a la puerta de su pequeña habitación y ella abrazando el vestido en sus brazos, sus dedos acariciando una y otra vez la tornasolada tela. No sabía cuando había empezado a llorar, o si había estado llorando desde que el Señor Ross la había rechazado. No había sido su intención al ponerse el vestido que eso pasara, ella pensaba que él no vendría hasta el día siguiente, y ahora la situación era aún peor si es que eso era posible. No quería dormir, no en la que sería su última noche en Nampara. Quería despedirse de todo. De cada mesa, de cada olla en la que había cocinado, de cada ventana que había limpiado, cortina que había cosido, de cada flor que habia plantado en el jardín. Todo se lo quería llevar grabado en su memoria para nunca olvidarlo. Demelza cerró fuerte los ojos todavía abrazando el vestido e intentó recordar el primer día que llegó a esa casa. Lo asustada que estaba y como a su vez le parecía un sueño que ese ahora sería su hogar. Recordó el agua fría sobre su cabeza y las manos bruscas del Señor Ross lavando su pelo bajo el grifo en medio del patio. Era probable que ella ya lo amara entonces. Recordó la vez que se había subido al árbol para rescatar a Tabitha y como éste se había venido abajo con ella arriba, su cara de preocupación cuando ella salió acomodándose la falda de abajo de las ramas. O cuando quedó atrapada bajo el mueble de la cocina que se le había venido abajo mientras lo limpiaba, y allí había quedado atrapada durante horas hasta que Jud había vuelto de la taberna y la había ayudado a salir. Hasta el reto que el Señor Ross le había dado, la única vez que le habíia gritado y amenazado con usar el cinto en su trasero si se emborrachaba otra vez. El recuerdo aún la hacía sonreír. Curiosa por saber porque a Jud y a Prudie les gustaba tanto beber, Demelza había probado una copita de oporto y, sorprendida por el sabor dulce en su lengua y amargo en su garganta, se había terminado la botella entera. Cuando su amo había vuelto a casa y la escuchó cantando en la cocina, sus manos sobre su cabeza con el cucharón con el que revolvía la sopa en alto, se había acercado y la había mirado severo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba borracha y le había dado un sermón muy enojado mientras ella debía morderse la lengua para no reírse. Al día siguiente le había hecho prometer que no volvería a beber, y así ella nunca lo había vuelto a hacer. Jamás incumpliría una promesa hecha al Señor Ross.

Las horas de la noche pasaron en un suspiro, y con uno propio Demelza volvió a abrir los ojos, ya era hora de dejar de llorar y preparar su partida. Se iría al amanecer, antes de que alguien despertara. No quería despedirse, no creía tener la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para irse si veía al Señor Ross de nuevo, y su padre tendría que ir a buscarla y llevársela por la fuerza, ella ya no quería más problemas para su amo. No, le dejaría una carta para que no se preocupara. En silencio se levantó de la cama y tratando de no hacer ruido dobló el vestido, salió de su habitación y fue hasta la biblioteca a guardarlo donde lo había encontrado. "Adiós" Le dijo una vez más sosteniéndolo contra sus labios, luego volvió en puntas de pie a su habitación. Garrick la miraba curioso levantando una oreja. En su pieza tenía una pequeña mesita donde ella practicaba sus letras por las noches, encendió una vela, abrió su cuaderno y arrancó una hoja. Ya casi no tenía tinta, pero si no se equivocaba no gastaría mucha. No tenía mucho que decir, solo quería dejar un mensaje para que el Señor Ross supiera que le estaba agradecida por haberla dejado servirlo.

Con mucho cuidado escribió el mensaje, cuando terminó dobló la hoja y la dejó sobre la mesita. Aún descalza fue a buscar una bolsa de trapos que recordaba había en la cocina, allí empacaría sus cosas. No eran muchas, había llegado allí sin nada pero en esos años había juntado algunas cosas que consideraba suyas, y otras que el amo Ross le había obsequiado. Como el cuaderno, la pluma y el tintero que fue lo primero que guardó. Su otra enagua, solo tenía dos. Algunos caracoles y piedras que había recolectado de la playa, su peine y el jabón que utilizaba para lavarse. De abajo de su cama sacó un paquete que contenían la camisa y los pantalones de su hermano, los que llevaba puesto aquel día en la feria de Redruth, el gorro estaba todo apolillado. "¿Que será de nosotros ahora, Garrick?" Preguntó ausente a su perro mientras guardaba sus pertenencias con cuidado en la bolsa. Al oír su nombre el perro levantó la cabeza y le respondió con un ladrido. "Shhh, Garrick. No queremos despertar a nadie."

Ross bajó las escaleras con sigilo. Había decidido bajar al escuchar el ladrido del perro, no era común que hiciera ruido durante la noche, le había costado meses a Demelza domesticarlo, los mismos meses que había tardado en convencerlo a él de que lo dejara dormir en su cuarto. En la oscuridad de la sala notó que la puerta de la pieza de Demelza estaba entreabierta, y allí se acercó. Ross la había creído dormida, pero una tenue luz titilaba desde adentro, la sombra de silenciosos movimientos se dibujaban en la pared. Ross se aproximó aún más e intentó espiar por la pequeña abertura. Allí la vio de pie junto a su cama, solo llegaba a ver el contorno de su espalda, llevaba puesta una enagua, los pies descalzos se movían inquietos mientras acomodaba algo sobre la cama.

Ross no llegaba a ver lo que estaba haciendo, por un momento le pareció que estaba doblando ropa, tal vez sábanas, quizás haciendo alguna tarea. Con cuidado empujó un poco la puerta para ver lo que hacía, esas no eran horas para estar trabajando. Fue Garrick quien lo delató. Cuando el abrió más la puerta el perro se puso en alerta al notar su presencia pero luego se tranquilizó al ver que era él, pero fue suficiente para que Demelza notara su movimiento y se diera vuelta y lo viera parado allí en la puerta de su alcoba.

Ross pudo ver entonces que era lo que estaba haciendo. Sobre la cama había una bolsa, junto a ella el vestido amarillo y la capa con forro escarlata que habían comprado hace unos años en la modista de Sawle. Demelza se quedó congelada, el par de medias que estaba doblando en sus manos. "¿Qué haces?" Dijo él dando un paso dentro de la pequeña habitación. Nunca había estado allí. No desde que su padre había muerto, no desde que se había convertido en la habitación de Demelza. El cuarto estaba limpio, había una vela que iluminaba desde el alfeizar de la ventana pero esa era todo. Ross se acercó a la cama y con un dedo abrió la bolsa y observó rápidamente lo que había dentro, solo llegó a ver la enagua y los pantalones con que la había encontrado aquel día en la feria. Demelza lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos a su lado sin decir palabra. Estaba empacando. "¿Qué haces?" preguntó de nuevo y ella dio salto atemorizada.

"¿Señor…?" Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar en sus ojos. Tenía razón en no querer verlo antes de irse. No podía decir palabra, si hablaba comenzaría a llorar de nuevo, si él la retaba era capaz de salir corriendo así descalza como estaba. Demelza cerró y abrió los ojos para contener el llanto y su mirada se desvío a la hoja de cuaderno doblada sobre la mesita junto a la puerta.

Ross, que había notado sus ojos rojos, tal y como habían estado horas antes, siguió su mirada y encontró también el papel. Antes de que ella pidiera evitarlo ya estaba en sus manos. Ross leyó la letra temblorosa de Demelza, el mensaje que había dejado para que el lo leyera por la mañana, sólo, no con ella allí.

_Querido Senior Ross:_

_Vuelbo a Illugan con mi padre. Grasias por dejarme estar aqui todo este tiempo._

_Nunca lo voy a olvidar_

_Demelza_

Su corazón pareció dar un vuelco mientras leía esas pocas palabras. Ella se iba. Lo dejaba porque él era un canalla. "¿Qué significa esto?" Dijo bruscamente sacudiendo el papel "¡¿Te vas?!" Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Demelza para ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Garrick comenzó a ladrar al verla alterada y él lo empujó con su pierna hacia afuera y cerró la puerta. Con cuidado de no repetir sus acciones de más temprano se acercó a ella, "¿Demelza?" dijo con un tono un poco más suave. Verla sollozar de esa forma le oprimía el pecho, todo lo que quería era abrazarla pero eso era lo que había ocasionado esta situación en primer lugar "¿Quieres dejarme?" Susurró sentándose en la cama. Demelza lo miró mordiéndose los labios. ¡Dios! Se iría al infierno.

"¿Señor?" Respondió ella sorprendida por su pregunta ¿Querer dejarlo? ¿Acaso el no sabía que ella se quedaría junto a el toda su vida si se lo permitía?

"Si es por lo que sucedió antes, perdóname. Yo no debería… no quería… creo que bebí demasiado y no debí be…"

"Mi padre estuvo aquí." Lo interrumpió ella no queriendo escuchar las palabras que estaba por decir, su rechazo.

"¿Tu padre?" Demelza asintió, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus redondeadas mejillas. "¿Qué quería?"

"Llevarme a casa." Apenas logró decirlo, la angustia hacía un nudo en su garganta. Ross, al verla al borde de un nuevo ataque de llanto instintivamente tomó su mano y tiró de ella. Y no estaba muy seguro de cómo sucedió, si la atrajo hacia él o ella fue voluntariamente, pero en un momento ella estuvo sentada sobre sus rodillas sollozando mientras el trataba de secar sus mejillas con sus dedos.

"Shhh… Demelza, cuéntame que ocurrió." Le dijo al rato, cuando logró calmarla un poco. Sin pensar había colocado su mano en su cintura. Demelza había tomado la otra entre sus dedos y entrelazadas descansaban sobre sus piernas, su piel apenas cubierta por la fina tela.

"El… el vino a decirme que quiere que vuelva casa, a su casa, en Illugan. Se volvió metodista y se casó de nuevo con una viuda que ahora está esperando un hijo y quiere que vaya a ayudar cuando nazca el niño."

"Ya veo…" Ross apretó sus dedos. El cuerpo de Demelza estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que el podía sentir cada respiro, cada pequeño temblor cuando ella intentaba contener el llanto mientras hablaba. ¿Metodista? ¡Metodista ni un cuerno! El tigre no perdía las rayas. Estaba seguro de que si Demelza volvía con su padre el la volvería a tratar como a una esclava. Volvería a lastimarla y ella perdería todas las buenas costumbres que había aprendido aquí.

Demelza estaba muy quieta, sentada sobre los muslos de Ross. No sabía cómo había ido a parar allí. El llanto había parado de golpe, en el mismo momento en que él había rodeado su cintura con su brazo. Su mano descansaba casi sobre su cadera. El parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que estaban tan cerca, más cerca aún que cuando la había besado unas horas antes en la sala.

"¿Y tú?" Su aliento rozaba la piel de su cara, su rostro solo a centímetros del suyo "¿Tu quieres ir?" Ross la miró a los ojos, esperando ansioso su respuesta. Esperaba que no, él no quería que ella se fuera. "¿Quieres dejarme y volver con tu padre?"

Demelza negó primero con la cabeza y Ross suspiró aliviado "No Señor. Yo quiero quedarme aquí. Con usted." Dijo sin dudar y mirándolo a los ojos. Sus narices casi se tocaban. El había dejado de respirar al encontrar sus celestes ojos tan cerca. Sus mejillas algo hinchadas y de un color rosado que trazaba pinceladas a lo largo de su cuello y que desaparecían en su pecho bajo la tela de la enagua. Ross respiró profundo al seguirlo con su mirada que luego volvió a sus delicados labios, quería probar su sabor de nuevo. Demelza soltó su mano y la llevó a su cara moviendo unos mechones de pelo que habían caído sobre sus ojos y el ligero movimiento de su trasero en sus piernas hizo despertar algo en él. Algo totalmente indebido y para nada caballeroso. "Quiero estar con usted." La escuchó decir. Había dejado su mano apoyada contra su mejilla, la barba de un día le hacía cosquillas en la palma de su mano.

Demelza quería que la besara de nuevo y ella quería besarlo a él. Besar todo su rostro, hundir sus dedos en su oscuro pelo, rozar con sus labios su cuello, acariciar el pecho que tantas veces había admirado. ¿La rechazaría el de nuevo? Ahora sabía que ella se iría, no tendría que afrontar la culpa de un mañana. Y si eso era todo lo que él le daba, solo una noche, ella la guardaría como el mayor tesoro por el resto de sus días. Se iría y no pediría nada más.

Ross permaneció inmóvil mientras ella rozaba sus labios en su frente, un tierno e inocente beso que repitió sobre la cicatriz cerca de su ojo e hizo que todos sus sentidos despertarán. Con el brazo que aún tenía alrededor de su cintura aprovechó para acercarla contra su cuerpo, sus piernas rozaron su entrepierna que ya estaba dura por su sola cercanía y apenas podía ser contenida por sus pantalones. "Demelza, ¿alguien alguna vez te ha besado?" jadeó levantando su rostro hacia ella. Su mano había encontrado el camino por la piel desnuda de su pierna debajo de la enagua.

"Solo usted, Señor Ross." Y esas cuatro palabras fueron todas las que escuchó antes de rendir su ser a sus labios. Sus besos demandantes, ella se acomodó mejor en su regazo envolviendo su cintura con sus piernas mientras el arrastraba sus labios y lengua por su largo cuello y hombros y ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Fue ella quien se apartó para quitarse la enagua por sobre su cabeza, una cascada de cabellos color fuego cayendo alrededor de su rostro a su vez que su cuerpo se revelaba ante el. Toda pizca de caballerosidad olvidada cuando Demelza estuvo completamente desnuda en sus brazos. Pequeña y frágil pero con una sensualidad que el no había atestiguado nunca. Jamás permitiría que su padre se la llevara. Nunca dejaría que nadie la apartara de su hogar, de su lado. Ross se arrodilló sobre el colchón y la recostó debajo de él, sus labios otra vez en los de ella cuando Demelza los buscó, la camisa un estorbo entre sus cuerpos. En el último momento de lucidez levantó la cara de sus pechos. "Demelza ¿alguna vez has…?" Ella movió la cabeza de un lado al otro "¿Sabes lo que sucederá?" Demelza estiró tímidamente la mano entre sus cuerpo y acaricio su erección por sobre la tela de los pantalones "Si, Señor." Su voz solo un susurro que erizaba toda su piel.

"No más Señor, puedes llamarme por mi nombre."

"Si, Ross."

Y se fuera o no, esa sería una noche que ella atesoraría por siempre.


End file.
